The Tournament of Anime
by UseYourImagination
Summary: Complete! Title says it all... Basically a 'crossover'.. Has pikachu, naruto, samus, link, kaede, etc... read to find out what happens! Please R&R! ONESHOT


This story is a 'crossover' story… Not really a crossover story but close to it... To find out what I mean... I advise you to read to story!!!! HAVE FUN!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Lol… Testing/Complete

* * *

(Someone speaking--like in a michrophone) 'It is 300 B.C. in Tokyo. Anything can happen, and many unexpected things have happened. Everyone thinks 'what will happen?' and 'who will be next?' All of a sudden, someone dies. Everyone asks, 'What happened? What's going---?'' 

(Someone else speaking) "Hold it! Stop right there! That's not what's going on!"

(Same person speaking--the person that said "Hole it!...") 'Cough. Cough. Hi, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I am a regular high schooler who has orange hair. Wait, scratch the part about regular. I'm actually a warrior and a hero! Here to save the world! Ah, that sounds better. Okay, now down to what's going on in this era that I'm living in. Hm… First off, many things have happened, such as there are tournaments, festivals, and competitions. The school that I'm living in is a school that starts off from Preschool to college. It's quite amazing, this school. You want to know why? Because the school is bigger than universities. There are shops, school buildings, gyms, swimming pools, a forest, dorms, a lab building, and many other things. It's like a little world fit into one big area. There are many students in this academy. Some may have secrets, and others are just plain, regular people. Right now, there is a competition. A competition is to see whose project will receive the most tickets from the people outside of the academy. Oh, and this is only a competition for the high schoolers. Basically, it is a festival for the people who are not high schoolers. Well, that's all for now. See you later, or maybe never!'

(Story 'begin') Today is December 1, 1029 in Europe. Students are running around preparing for the upcoming festival. Ichigo enters his classroom (the only class who hasn't started their project yet).

Ichigo asks, "Hey! How are you guys doing?"

The class exclaims, "Where the heck have you been! We still have to decide what we want to do our project on! You see the people outside? They already started on their projects long time ago! _And_ the festival is only days away!"

Ichigo says, "Okay. Okay. _Sorry_! First of all, I fell down the stairs. Then a dog randomly started biting my pants. I tried to get the dog off but it won't come off. Then, I started banging the dog against a pole until it came off. Then, when I arrived to school, I experienced another event. First, I got pushed along with the crowd of people. Then I tripped and got trampled. When I was getting up, my head hit a metal board, and I fell unconscious for 5 minutes or so. When I checked the clock, it was already past 8:10 A.M., so I ran my way here with a couple more bruises and broken bones." ("I'm exaggerating about the broken bones.")

Pikachu thinking: _No wonder he's so messed up. Idiot. And what a mean person. Banging the dog against a pole. Why not just get scissors and cut your pants? Man, he is an I. DI. OT._

'Hi, I'm Pikachu, I'm smarting, quicker, and better than that idiot that just walked in here. Hm, I like to run and play games. I won 1st place in the marathon, which is a competition for the sport, running. Also, I am from Pokeland. Pokeland is a continent near the North Pole. Well, that's it for now. See you in a million years!'

Chamo replies to what Ichigo just said, "Idiot."

'Hey, I'm Arbel Camomile. You can call me Chamo. I am an ermine who likes to steal girls' underwear. I am not perverted, and I am an innocent person, or I should say ermine. I like to smoke, and I probably smoke two packs per day. There once was a competition on who can smoke the most, and I won! I guess you can say I am the number one smoker on planet Earth. I am from Wales, which is near the South Pole. It is called Wales because uh… for no particular reason. Yeah! For no particular reason. Well, see you some, uh, other day, uh, again!'

Ichigo reacts to what Chamo just said, "What did you just say? Want me to kill you?"

Chamo replies, "Uh, no."

After the loud commotion in the classroom, everyone gathers in a circle around a few tables that has been pushed together to form one big table.

Robin Hood says, "I think we should have archery or fighting tournament. Then many people would come and watch or participate. We can make the prize, money. Also, we can have only up to 50 people can participate. If we want, we can go ask the principal to allow high schoolers to join, too. That way, we can earn bunch of tickets! "

'Hi, I'm Robin Hood. You can call me Robin. I am half fox and half human. I like to live in forests and shoot arrows. My specialty is the bow and arrow. I have always won the archery tournament, and I think I am pretty quick, smart, and sneaky. Well, that's all for now, see you some other day!'

"Hm… I think that sounds good. We would probably get a lot of tickets out of that. Alright, I agree with Robin," said Kaede.

'Hi, I'm Nagase Kaede. I am a ninja, who trains in forests and mountains on the weekends. I like to well do ninja things, such as throwing knives. I usually don't fight because I don't want my secret to be exposed. I am not really smart, but I am athletic. Well, that's all for now. See you! Nin nin!'

"Alright, it's set! We'll do a fighting tournament!" exclaimed the class.

With that, the class's project was set. A few students went to the principal to ask if the high schoolers can participate in their tournament.

The principal replied, "Yes."

Next, some other students went to a temple to ask them (the owners) if they can borrow their temple for their tournament.

The owners said, "Sure."

The rest of the students planned out the fighting tournament. They named the tournament and wrote the name of the tournament on a board. Then, they made their last preparations on the day before the festival.

Today is the festival! People enter and go. The high schoolers are all excited about the tournament, the contest, and the festival. The tournament will be on the last or 3rd day of the festival in the after.

It is finally the 3rd day and it is now in the afternoon. The tournament will now begin.

"Please buy your tickets right now for your seats! ATTENTION!: Participants will need to sign a form in order to enter the competition before all 50 seats for participants are gone. Thank you!" announced the Announcer.

And with that people are rolling about to go buy tickets for the tournament, and participants are dashing through the crowd to put their names in and sign the forms. Also, words are flying about. "What will happen?" "Who will be in the tournament?" "This is going to be so exciting and fun!" "Oh, I can't wait!"

"It is time to start the tournament! I, Kazumi Asakura, will be the announcer for today! Will all participants enter the arena! The rules are simple, the last six people standing in the arena will be going to the final round!" said Asakura.

'Hey, I'm Asakura. Ah, it's my part now to introduce myself. Okay, first off, I am also in the class of in which Ichigo, Pikachu, Robin, and the others who are in the class. I like to take pictures of big, main events, in other words 'scoop! Scoop!' If you ever need help in solving something and/or if it is big, I will be on it right away. I guess you can call me a reporter. Well, I got to get back to my job. See you next time!'

The tournament starts off with bunch of cheering and loud noises. The air is tense. People wondering many things. "Who will win?" "Who will lose?" "Will that person win?" "Who is that person?" Time flies as the contestants fight in the arena. About an hour later, there were six people standing. All exhausted and beaten up. The audience cheers and applauds the 6 remaining contestants. After that, the last six people standing were given a 30 minute break.

The first fight of the second round begins. Yami versus Link!

'Hi, I'm Yami, and I'm Link. Today, we will be talking about ourselves. I, Yami, am the Pharaoh of Egypt! I am the greatest duel monsters (dueler). Hold it! Yami, it isn't Yu-Gi-Oh. It's a DIFFERENT story, so I would stop talking about you being the master of duel monsters, but I guess your specialty is dueling. Lol. I've never seen you do something else in combat. Come to think of it, I should start stating who I am. Well then, I am Link, and I like to use bow and arrows, swords, and shields. I've been on many adventures since I was young, and I am superb. We'll both see you next time! Guess who wins this fight!'

"Today, I shall beat you and claim the money of this tournament!" said Yami proudly.

"Oh, really? I've never seen you fight. I've only seen you duel! What are you going to do? Throw your duel disk at me or shove it in my butt!?" said Link.

"No, that is not what I am going to do. Well, you'll see what I am going to do son and with that, this match will be over!" replied Yami.

Yami thinking: _Although, that was an idea._

"Both competitors seem fired up! Let the fight begin!" announced Asakura.

"Let's duel!" exclaimed Yami.

"Let's fight!" shouted Link.

"I play a wormhole card! Now I shall warp you to another place!" said Yami. (A/N: Do NOT yell at me about what I did wrong with the cards and all… I did NOT research this at all… I just took this from my memory…)

"That depends if I attack your duel disk before you play that card!" said Link. Link uses his bow and arrow and shoots Yami disk right when Yami put the card into a slot. The duel disk crackles (sparks).

Yami and Link thinking: _Eh? What's going on?_

Defore both can do anything, Yami and Link is sucked up into the wormhole instead of what Yami planned to happen, which was to suck Link up by using the wormhole card. The audience silenced and wonders what just happened. And with that, the first match of the second round ends with both players loses.

While the audience was wondering what happened and the conclusion of the fight was called, Yami and Link were teleported to the sky above a mountain top.

"Eh? Eh!!!" exclaimed Yami and Link.

"Hey! Yami! What did you do?" said Link.

"How am I supposed to know? You attacked my duel disk when I put the card in! I guess we were both teleported to somewhere," replied Yami.

Splat! Yami and Link lay unconscious, but not dead because the impact of the fall lessened because of the snow.

Now, back to the tournament. The second match of the second round was Asakura Yoh versus Kirby. Asakura Yoh lost by Kirby's ups and downs attacks. The third match was Naruto versus Ichigo. Both contestants lost due to large gashes or chakra exhaust (A/N: Don't know the word… So don't yell at me!!!) Lastly, the fourth match was Pikachu versus Samus. Pikachu wins with an electrified, unmovable Samus. Now, it was time for the first match of the third round, or the final round of the tournament, Kirby versus Pikachu!

"It is down to the final match! Who will win? Who will lose? Which puffball will win?" exclaimed Asakura.

"I am NOT a puffball!" exclaimed the fuming Pikachu and Kirby. _That Pikachu/Kirby is a puffball! NOT me!_

"Uh, right," said Asakura.

Pikachu said, "Let the best fighter win!"

"Alright! Bring it on!" replied Kirby.

"Fight!" announced Sakura.

The fight begins. Kirby flew into the air, ready to slam Pikachu flat.

Pikachu thinking: _Hm… Somehow I feel like I am going to be squashed. Oh well, I better start running._

Pikachu runs with absurd speed in circles, which causes to form a little hurricane. People are awed by the little tornado.

Kirby thinking: _What absurd speed. I've never seen anyone that fast. Eh? Eh!!! Waaah!_

Kirby is sucked into the little hurricane, which causes Kirby to lose consciousness and become dizzy, and with this, Pikachu stops and makes his final move.

"Thousand Years of Pain!" cried Pikachu. And with that attack Kirby is sent out of the arena and ends the fight and tournament.

"Winner, Pikachu!" announced Asakura.

Pikachu thinking: _Yup. That's right! Woo hoo! I won!_

Full of cheers and applauds is in the air. Some people saying, "Damn, I lost so much money!!!" and others saying, "Yes! I gain so much today! Thank you Pikachu! I love you!" After that, there was an award ceremony, and therefore, Pikachu was rewarded money. The tournament and the festival have come to an end, and now, it is the time for the contest, which is solely for the high schoolers.

"I wonder who is going to win," said a girl.

"I think it's going to be the class who did the tournament. A lot of people went to that tournament. I heard that it was unbelievably exciting and fun," said a boy.

"Hm… Now I have doubts. I was hoping that our project was the one that was going to win," said another girl.

"Attention please. We will now announce who is the winner of this contest," announced an announcer. "We will first start off with 3rd place. The class, who did the arcade project, won 3rd place. Next, we will have 2nd place. The class that won 2nd place is the class, who did the fighting tournament, and now for 1st place. The class that won 1st place is the class, who did the food stands. Congratulations to the class who got 1st place! You will have the privilege of choosing what the high schoolers' trip will be. Thank you for your participation. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the week! Good bye!"

And with that, the tournament, the festival, and the contest ended.

* * *

Afterwards- in the classroom (Link and Yami is back after fixing up Yami's duel disk): 

Pikachu: "Hehehe… I rule! I am the best of the best! I kick but! Hehehe…"

Link: "No you don't. If I fought against you, you would become smithereens! I would chop you up!"

Pikachu: "Oh? Really? Want to try it out?"

Link: "Alright! You wait and see! I will beat you up to a pulp!"

Samus: "Hey, hey! Settle down a bit! We are supposed to be partying!"

Pikachu and Link: "You keep out of this, loser!"

Samus: "What did you just call me? I'll get you for calling me this!"

Pikachu and Link: "Catch us if you can!"

Samus: "Hey! Get back here! Tsk… I should just blow you up!"

Pikachu and Link: "Hm?"

Boom

* * *

Character's Note (Dialogue/Characters' message to you people out there..): 

"Hey readers! We hope you liked our tournament! We thought it was a blast! Hope you will join us again!"

'Ah… that was tiring.'

'Yeah… Acting is tough…'

'Hey! Be quiet. The reader doesn't know that!'

'Huh? Oh woops.'


End file.
